


What Big Brothers Are For

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Thor awakens in the middle of the night to someone sneaking into his room. It can only be one person.**Not Loki/Thor





	What Big Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: "I'm scared."

“Thor?”

Thor grumbled as he came to consciousness, blinking his eyes open in the dark room. He couldn’t quite make out the small figure standing next to his bed, but he knew who it was. There was only one person it could be.

“Loki,” he mumbled into his pillow, “what is it?”

His younger brother seemed to take this as all the invitation he needed and he climbed up into Thor’s bed with him, slipping under the covers.

“I had another nightmare.”

“About the frost giants?”

There’d been a bard who’d come through the palace a month before with rather… spirited tales from the war. Even Thor himself had been affected and, at a whole 58 years of age, nearly an adolescent, Thor wasn’t afraid of  _anything_. For some reason, though, Loki had been particularly stirred up by the bard’s tales.

“I’m scared, Thor,” his brother admitted quietly, cuddling closer when Thor opened his arms to welcome him. “What if there’s another war?”

“There won’t be. And, even if there were, Father and his army would have no trouble sending Laufey and his cowardly kin scurrying away again. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Loki was silent for several long minutes and Thor tugged the furs tighter around them. Loki’s skin was chilled, probably from running around the palace so late at night.

“Can I stay here?” Loki finally asked, his voice trembling. “Just for a little while?”

“Of course.”

And, if Loki was still there in the morning, well, neither of them would say a word.


End file.
